Projection systems are utilized in many aspects of modern life and provide a wide range of functionality to consumers. A projection system may be included in a projector to display images on a screen or other display device. A projection system may also be included in a rear-projection television or in a home theater system.
A projection system, such as a digital projector may be manufactured with refractive glass optical elements in the illumination and imaging systems of the projector. Glass optical elements may be heavy, formed from relatively expensive material, and expensive to fabricate. Further, refractive optics cause chromatic aberrations due to the dispersive nature of refractive optical materials.